GO TO SCHOOL
by h5240460
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Sepasang sepupu yang kompak malas bersekolah. Main pair ChanSoo/GS/crack pair


Go To School

Summary

Kyungsoo dan Sehun merupakan sepasang sepupu yang malas bersekolah. Mereka lebih memilih untuk Homeschooling. Namun, belakang sang kakek merencanakan pengurusan sekolah untuk kedua sepupu itu.

Awalnya mereka menolak untuk bersekolah, namun dengan sedikit ancaman, sang kakek berhasil membujuk kedua cucunya untuk bersekolah.

Ternyata dugaan Kyungsoo dan Sehun selama ini salah tentang sekolah itu membosankan. Dan lambat laun mereka mulai menikmatinya.

Tetapi disinilah awal mula dari konflik persahabatan dan cinta yang akan mereka alami.

#######

DO KYUNGSOO

Gadis cantik berusia 16 tahun ini lahir pada tanggal 12 januari 1999. Dia memiliki mata yang bulat jernih, pipinya tembem, bibir berbentuk love jika tersenyum, rambutnya panjang sepunggung berwarna hitam dan paling suka jika diikat ponytail. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, namun cukup ideal untuk gadis seusianya. Hobinya memasak dan bernyanyi, berbanding terbalik dengan karakternya yang sedikit tomboy, walau tak tomboy-tomboy amat, karena dia juga bisa feminim disaat bersamaan. Mimpinya yaitu menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya dan mencintainya, serta cukup memiliki 2 orang anak. Sangat klasik tapi itulah yang dia harapkan.

PARK CHANYEOL

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berusia 17 tahun. Tampan, kaya, jago olah raga dan mahir memainkan berbagai alat musik. Siswa-siswi disekolahnya begitu mengidolakannya, terlepas dari sifanya yang dingin, arogan dan manja. Dia memiliki rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui orang-orang terdekatnya bahwa dirinya takut akan sesuatu yang berbau horror, dia paling anti terhadap itu. Satu lagi rahsianya yang hanya diketahuinya, dia mencintai teman masa kecilnya.

OH SEHUN

Pemuda tampan yang hampir memiliki tinggi badan seperti Chanyeol, berusia 15 tahun. Karena kepintarannya dia menjadi siswa akselerasi dan naik satu tingkat hingga sekelas dengan Do Kyungsoo, kakak sepupunya. Orang-orang disekolah menganggap bahwa Dia dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan spesial karena dinilai terlampau mesra, serta tidak ada yang menyadari jika mereka berdua memiliki hubungan keluarga, dikarenakan memiliki marga yang berbeda.

Byun Baekhyun

Gadis berusia 17 tahun, memiliki bakat dalam tarian balet yang didapat dari mendiang ibunya. Berteman dengan Chanyeol sejak kecil. Baekhyun menyukai kakak tiri Chanyeol, sejak pertama kali bertemu. Namun, dirinya hanya dianngap adik oleh orang tersebut.

KIM JUNMYEON

Siswi yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis disekolah. Anggun dan berwibawa, serta tegas dalam mengambil keputusan yang benar. Masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Memiliki 2 orang sahabat yang menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Wu Yifan

Kakak tiri Chanyeol yang lahir di China, tinggi badannya melewati Chanyeol. Sangat menyayangi dan ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan adik tirinya. Menyukai sahabatnya yang telah berbapcaran dengan sepupunya.

KIM MINSEOK

Sahabat dari Junmyeon dan Kris, memiliki wajah yang imut dengan senyum keibuan. Sangat perhatian, ramah dan penyayang. Dia berpacaran dengan sepupu Kris, sejak duduk dikelas satu senior high school.

XIAO LUHAN

Sepupu Kris dan pacar dari Minseok. Sangat manja dihadapan pacarnya, namun juga romantis. Dia berteman dekat dengan Junmyon dan sempat menyukai sahabatnya itu. Namun, sejak bertemu Minseok, Luhan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena kepribadian gadis itu.

HUANG ZITAO

Gadis yang lebih akrab disapa Zizi ini merupakan teman sebangku Kyungsoo yang langsung jadi sahabat. Dia adalah biangnya gossip disekolah, mengetahui segala berita yang terjadi disekolah. Dikarenakan dirinya yang pandai bergaul dan memiliki banyak teman. Berkat Sehun dia bisa move on dari mantan pacarnya yang playboy. Namun, sayang kehadiarannya selalu ditolak oleh Sehun.

ZHANG YIXING

Pemuda asal China, yang memiliki bakat dalam hal dance dan menciptakan lagu. Orangnya pendiam, namun ramah dan juga sopan. Salah satu teman Chanyeol dan anehnya bisa akrab dengan Kyungsoo.

KIM JONGIN

Si Casanova playboy. Kerjanya tiap hari mengumbar cinta dan rayuan pada gadis-gadis disekolahnya, bahkan guru wanitapun tak luput dari rayuannya. Banyak yang telah terjerat akan pesonanya, dan salah satunya adalah Zitao atau Zizi. Jongin kali ini menargetkan Kyungsoo sebagai incarannya. Berteman dengan Chanyeol.

KIM JONGDAE

Yang akrab dipanggil Chen, panggilan yang diberikan oleh pacar kakak perempaunnya, Luhan. Sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan sang kakak, Minseok. Dia sangat cerewet dan jahil. Sedang korban kejahilannya adalah Kyungsoo, namun selalu dapat dibalas oleh gadis itu. Paling akrab dengan Chanyeol dan paling banyak mengetahui rahasia pemuda tersebut.

Go To School

PART 1

Dua orang pemuda berbeda gender, terlihat berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang bertuliskan "Empire High School". Keduanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama, dengan kening di kerutkan. Keduanya mengenakan seragam yang diyakini adalah seragam sekolah tersebut.

Bisa dilihat dari Name tag-nya yang lelaki bernama "Oh Sehun" sedang yang gadis bernama "Do Kyungsoo".

"Apa ini sekolahnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Yang ditanya hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Kyungsoo kini menghadap Sehun dan menormalkan ekspresinya. Namun, Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu untuk merespon kakak sepupunya itu. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya berat karena kesal dengan Sehun yang tidak bisa diharapkannya.

Kyungsoo jadi teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya bisa berada di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut bersama Sehun.

Flash back

Disebuah taman yang cukup luas yang berada dihalaman depan sebuah rumah mewah terlihat seorang kakek sedang berjalan dengan di rangkul seorang gadis cantik di sisi kirinya. Sedang di sisi kanan kakek tersebut berjalan seorang pemuda tinggi yang tampan. Dan di belakangnya terlihat beberapa pengawal dan pelayan yang juga ikut berjalan, menyelaraskan langkah dengan majikan mereka di depan.

Kakek yang diketahui bernama Do Hyunmoo, tiba-tiba berhenti dan memandang kedua cucunya secara bergantian seraya memberikan senyum pada keduanya.

"Tidak terasa kalian sudah tumbuh dewasa, mirip sekali dengan mendiang orang tua kalian ketika muda dulu." Do Hyunmoo, bernostalgia. "Kakek jadi merindukan mereka." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedih. Kedua cucu kesayangannya langsung memeluk Hyunmoo untuk mengurangi kesedihannya.

"Jangan bersedih kakek, Kyungsoo dan Sehun jadi ikut sedih." Hyunmoo menatap Kyungsoo, cucu perempuannya dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kau bahkan memiliki sifat ibumu yang selalu bisa menenangkan kakek." Kyungsoo makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya kakek telah mendaftarkan kalian disebuah sekolah!" Kedua cucunya tersebut langsung melepaskan pelukan dari Hyunmoo.

"Maksud kakek?" Sehun dengan keningnya yang berkerut.

"Ini sudah waktunya kalian untuk bersekolah disekolah formal, bukan Homeschooling seperti selama ini yang kalian lakukan!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat setelah mendengar penuturan sang kakek.

"Bagaimana bisa kakek melakukan itu! Aku meno…" Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena perkataan Hyunmoo.

"Tidak ada yang menolak! Jika kalian tidak bersedia Kakek akan menyita semua barang-barang kesayangan kalian dan mencoret nama kalian dari hak waris kakek." Kyungsoo dan Sehun kaget mendengar perkataan kakeknya, walau mereka tahu bahwa kakeknya hanya bercanda. dan mereka hanya bisa pasrah dengan kemauan Hyunmoo.

"Ini untuk kebaikan kalian. Kalian berdua tahukan bagaimana kakek begitu menyayangi dan mencintai kalian berdua?" Hyungmoo menggenggam erat telapak tangan kedua cucunya.

"Baiklah kakek, Sehun akan melakukan apa yang kakek mau!" Ucap Sehun walau tak rela. Akan lebih baik megikuti perkataan kakeknya dari pada harus kehilangan mobil kesayangannya. Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa dia hanya Mengangguk menyetujui.

Flash back end

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya karena merasa frustasi, mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu bersama kakeknya sehingga membuatnya berdiri tidak jelas di depan pintu gerbang sekolah barunya.

"Baiklah Oh Sehun, kau dulu yang masuk!" Perintah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bukan Kau saja yang duluan!" Protes sehun. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas berat.

"Karena kau lebih muda dariku! Sekarang masuk!" Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada seraya memerintahkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam area sekolah.

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Sehun tidak mau kalah dari Kyungsoo. dia juga melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson mobil yang begitu nyaring dan memekakkan telinga, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat kedua pasang sepupu yang sedang asik berargumen terkaget. Keduanyapun langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap mobil tersebut.

Sang pengemudi mobil secara perlahan menurunkan kaca mobilnya, mengeluarkan kepalanya untuk melihat dengan jelas orang yang telah menghalangi jalan.

"Kalian berdua, cepat menyingkir!" perintahnya dengan suara berat khas anak muda. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo minta maaf lalu segera menyingkir kesamping, sedang Sehun hanya diam ditempat. Namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun untuk mendekat padanya.

Sang pengemudi mobilpun langsung menjalankan mobilnya, akan tetapi dia menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika berada tepat dihadapan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Siswa baru?" Kyungsoo mengangguk saat sang pengemudi bertanya.

"Mau aku beri saran?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa berfikir.

"Sebaiknya beritahu segera orang tua kalian agar mencarikan sekolah baru, karena ku pastikan hidup kalian disekolah ini tidak akan tenang!" Kyungsoo melongo sedang Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dan ingatlah namaku adalah Park Chanyeol!" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut sang pengemudi yang diketahui adalah Park Chanyeol atau Chanyeol, melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut dengan tampang terheran-heran.

"Apa yang barusan itu adalah ancaman?" Kyungsoo menggaruk dagunya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat bingung akan suatu hal.

"Mungkin!" Sehun angkat bahu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke area sekolah. Sedang Kyungsoo masih setia berdiam diri ditempatnya.

"Ya! Kyungsoo kau tidak ingin masuk?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya melihat ekspresi cerah adik sepupunya yang berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya.

"Noona! Rasanya aku mulai tertarik untuk bersekolah disini!" Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya dengan keras.

"Noona? Tertarik? Bersekolah? Otaknya pasti sudah rusak karena omongan orang tadi!"

"Ya siapan pun kau Park Chanyeol, ku ucapkan terima kasih karena membuatnya menjadi begitu!"

TO BE CONTINUE

Haii! Disini Author baru! Iseng-iseng nulis FF cos tidak ada kerjaan. Maka jadilah cerita yang SANGAT GAJE INI!

Rencananyasih law responnya bagus Author bakal lanjut! Tapi law dikit… entahlah hanya Author dan tuhan yang tahu!

Bagi para reader Review ya… kalau-kalau ada yg mau memberi masukan pada Author gitu!

Thank's udah mau mampir!


End file.
